A Cursed Blade has to eat right?
by Necronal
Summary: A warrior fights a warlock in silverpine forest. All action. Oneshot.


_Author's note: Rate and Review! One shot set in silverpine between a warrior and warlock. Pure action. Enjoy!_

Markus felt like a thousand needles were jabbing into his cold lifeless body as the warlock cast a curse of agony on him again,laughing maniacally at his pain. He tried his best to ignore the excruciating spells being thrown at him, shrugging the curse off, barely in time to bring his sword up blocking another flaming stone fist.

The demon's onslaught was furious, fists of stone and fire rained crushing blows on the undead warrior, each attack was scarcely deflected by Markus's cursed blade. He grunted at the strain of blocking another strike as he inwardly cursed at not choosing a shield as part of his equipment.

_III huungeerrr..._ The blade hissed in his mind _Huurrryyy uup_

Yet another reason to pick a shield over his cursed rune blade, the sword's constant chattering could drive the weak willed to insanity. At the same time, the inferno was steadily driving Markus backwards. Where? He couldn't turn to look, he had to use every ounce of focus just to keep from being crushed, he just had to hope that he wouldn't step off a cliff.

_Will you just shut up! I'm trying!_ Markus screamed a reply in his mind, cursing under his breath.

The demon trying to kill him was an inferno, big, dumb and powerful. The warlock whom it answered to was a trainer trying to assess his abilities, but the way he was hurling spells and laughing, it was more likely he was trying to kill Markus.

Markus swore as he lost his footing, falling backwards over a fallen log. For a demon as dumb as a pile of flaming rocks, the inferno was remarkably quick to press it's advantage, rushing forward eager to finish the warrior. Markus tried rolling out of the demon's way, but it was far too late, the inferno kicked the prone warrior, sending him flying into a pine tree that stood nearby. The tree shook at the impact, dropping a few branches and a curtain of leaves. Markus propped himself up on his elbows, trying hard not to pass out. His ears were ringing, he could smell his own burnt flesh and he was almost certain that he had broken something.

The demon was still advancing, intent on finishing the deed at it's master's behest. Markus could hear it approaching or rather, feel it, the very ground shook at the inferno's thunderous steps. The demon stopped right in front of Markus and reached to pick him up, holding the undead warrior in it's giant flaming fist.

Markus screamed and threshed wildly, struggling to free himself from the demon's burning grasp. The demon was tightening it's grip, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The Warlock simply laughed as he proclaimed " The weak have no place in the forsaken. Kill him!".

At this, Markus's mind cleared, he would have to kill this warlock or be killed. The pain faded, replaced by cold fury at this betrayal.

He raised his sword and plunged it into the giant demon's torso, the stone resisted as the inferno hissed. Markus only doubled his efforts, ramming the rune blade deeper, the inferno could only give one final hiss of pain before crumbling to the grass in pieces. The warlock stood stunned, surprised at the sudden turn of events. Markus wasted no time, roaring a battle cry and sprinting to sink Chaosburn into the warlock's flesh, the rune blade gleaming evilly in the evening's fading red light.

The warlock muttered a quick incantation and turned into his demon form. Lifting himself into the air with leathery demon wings, Markus was forced to take cover, running from the airborne demon/warlock as the he hurled shadow bolt after shadow bolt, melting trees and hissing on the ground when they missed their target. Markus threw himself behind a fallen tree right before a shadow bolt would have caught him in the back, ironically this was the tree that tripped him earlier. He peered out from behind the log, ducking again to avoid a bolt meant for his face.

"What's the matter warrior? Can't reach me? Why don't you just come out and die." The Warlock cackled, certain that victory was his.

Markus decided it was time for that new move he had spent many months practicing. He broke away from the log, ignoring the rain of magical projectiles before turning and setting his sights on the warlock. He then swung his body, gaining momentum before throwing Chaosburn with all his unholy might, impaling the demon/warlock straight through. The warlock made a sound of disbelieve and pain, his eyes wide with shock. He reverted back to his normal form before finally crashing into a nearby tree and landing with a thud on the ground, Chaosburn protruding from his back.

Markus walked over, retrieving Chaosburn before rummaging through the dead warlock's bag until he found what he sought. He laid the soul stones from the warlock's bag on the ground, stopping only to spit on his deceased foe, he then broke the soul stones with Chaosburn, releasing the souls trapped within.

_Oh boy! A feast!_ Chaosburn cackled with glee as it absorbed the souls. Markus felt himself grow stronger with every soul sucked into his blade, the upside to having a rune blade's hunger sated. Markus then began the long journey back to the undercity alone, thinking how in the world he was going to explain this.

Author's note, again!: If you enjoyed this story, you might want to check out my other fic: "KnightFall" It's an adventure time fic set in lizzyleefree's awesome universe


End file.
